Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the basic educational learning classic video series of Random House Home Video and the Children's Television Workshop which being released on videocassettes/VHSs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s, rereleased on DVDs in the early-mid 2000s and published on YouTube and Dailymotion in the early-late 2010s and also aired at times during TLC's Ready Set Learn block between scheduled programs from 1995 to 2003 as some of the network's Short Stuff breaks. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever *Richard Scarry's Best Fun-to-Learn Collection Ever **Richard Scarry's Best Counting & Best Learning Songs Video Ever **Richard Scarry's Best Busy People & Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever **Richard Scarry's Best ABC & Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever * Richard Scarry's Family Feature: Starring the Busytown Friends Children's Book-of-the-Month Club * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever * Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever * Richard Scarry's Best ABC Plus Counting Video Ever * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs * Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever Madman Entertainment/Mad4Kids * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Collection * Richard Scarry's Best Imagination Collection Cast * Brett Ambler * Blaze Berdahl * P.J. Brown * Ryan Brown * Colin Carman * Mitchell Cepler * Lacey Chabert * Sivan Cotel * Michael Fass * Sara Froikin * Paul Glazer * Amy Gross * Clay Hale * Eliza Harris * Alison Hashmall * Wendy Hashmall * Agnes Herrmann * Alexander C. Iwachiw * Ali Jeffers * Bruce Bayley Johnson * Vickie Jones * Randall Kaplan * Joanna Leeds * Michael Levesque * Ron Marshall * Tommy J. Michaels * Corinne Orr * Tish Rabe * Eden Riegel * Larry Robinson * Sarah Schoenberg * Palmer Swansborough * Jim Thurman * Tara Brook Tyburczy * Tricia Tyburczy * Lateaka Vinson * Candace Walters Video Numbers Each video was numbered with a proof-of-purchase box on the side: # Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever # Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever # Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever # Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever # Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever # Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all six videos of the series until The Busy World of Richard Scarry ''and ''Busytown Mysteries. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have a preview, thus being released in 1989. They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose videos do have a preview and they do have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *On the ABC and Counting videos, especially a "The End" banner on the same plane animation from the ABC and Busy People videos, the birds-eye view of Busytown and the "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" wallpaper sign from the ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs videos, those animations are very similar to Schoolhouse Rock!. *ABC is the only video whose title has more than just two colors. The rest of the videos' titles have only two colors. *''Silly Stories and Songs'' and Sing-Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People, and Learning Songs are the shortest. *The ending of every video has a "THE END" card and the narrator reads it before the credits start. *''ABC'' and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *''ABC'', Counting, Busy People, and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose videos do not. *''ABC'' and Counting are the only videos to have a "Produced entirely in New York City" sign on the same wallpaper. *At the end of the ABC and Counting videos when the credits are shown, the credits music sounds like the beginning music like a bit of sonata. *At the end of the Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose videos when the credits are shown, the instrumental version of the four songs played over the credits: **''Busy People'': Olive Owl's song **''Learning Songs'': Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas **''Silly Stories and Songs'': The Library Song **''Sing-Along Mother Goose'': Sing a Song of Sixpence *In the 1990s and the early 2000s, Random House Home Video released three collection videos, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring the Busytown Friends and Richard Scarry's Best Fun-to-Learn Collection Ever on VHSs. *In the 1990s until 2000, Children's Book-of-the-Month Club rereleased the videos as compilation videos with or without music videos at the end of each video on VHSs. *Eden Riegel and Lacey Chabert (neither of whose roles are ever specified in this series) both later did voices in Disney Junior's TV series The Lion Guard as characters who originated in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (only with Riegel as Kiara and Chabert as Vitani; previously, in Simba's Pride, Chabert had only done the speaking voice of Vitani as a cub, but in The Lion Guard, she reprises the whole role, including the adult one, throughout). *In 2000, Visual Entertainment rereleased six videos on VHSs. *From 2001 to 2002, Sony Wonder in association with Sony Music Entertainment rereleased six videos on six DVDs. *By 2006, the videos were taken out of print. *In 2010, YouTube user TheMissFixit split the first four videos into three parts and uploaded them to Youtube. *In 2013, veteran YouTube user ACME Crime Net (distributor of Where in the World/Time is Carmen Sandiego?, Golden Step Ahead, Spot the Dog (or The Adventures of Spot (1993 U.S. dub)), and Chucklewood Critters/Buttons & Rusty among other shows) syndicated the video series to YouTube. The original uploads contain a closed caption bug at the beginning of the video. After the title is shown, a CBS StereoSound logo appears for a few seconds. In 2017 and 2018, the videos were digitally enhanced in High Definition and the closed caption and stereo bugs were placed inside a box along with the TV rating. **These videos were closed captioned by The National Captioning Institute. ACME Crime Net's prints were captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. * In 2014, two YouTube users ohtaywhattimeisit and OKWhattimeisit94 uploaded the video series to YouTube. These uploads didn't contain a closed caption and stereo bugs and a CBS StereoSound logo at the beginning of the video and weren't digitally enhanced in High Definition. External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever! on acmecrimenet.fandom.com Category:Video Series